Introduction
Hi guys, Here's what I have so far for the Introduction. I am including a bit about what Facebook is used for as it was suggested. I still need to work a little more on the transition from what it is to how it creates privacy concerns, but I wanted to share my progress. Social networking has become one of the most utilized forms of social media today, with Facebook falling at the top of that list. “With over eight hundred million active users, Facebook is changing the way hundreds of millions of people relate to one another and share information” (Wilson, R. p. 203). Most people use Facebook to share photographs and details of their personal lives with their friends and family. People can also use it to keep up with current events and news, keep track of their friends and family, and for entertainment. When used safely, Facebook can be a “valuable tool and source of information” (Taylor, L. p. 212). This open sharing of information, while a potentially useful and enjoyable resource, has also created concerns about users' privacy. Facebook has been involved in several online security mishaps in its relatively short existence, which included the sharing of people’s information that users believed to be private (Newcomb, A. 2018).''' '''As one of the world’s largest and most utilized social networking sites, Facebook promotes socialization and the sharing of ideas and information, yet it also causes privacy concerns for its users with the appearance of cyber-bullying, profile stalking and identity theft. Conclusion: Facebook can be a useful tool for people and businesses alike. One of the largest and most used forms of social networking, billions of people are able to connect and share information and ideas. Businesses are able to reach a wide range of potential customers, and they can even communicate in a personal way with customers and clients all over the world. Despite these obvious benefits, Facebook does present dangers as well. Many Facebook users have encountered hackers and fallen victim to scammers. Using this site, dishonest people are able to collect data and personal information about its users and exploit it to their own advantage. Facebook has caused many of its users to experience identity theft and profile stalking, as well as cyber bullying. Despite the risks, the number of Facebook users continues to grow. When used carefully and wisely, Facebook can be a source of entertainment, information that allows people to connect in ways that have not been made available to them before. References: Newcomb, Alyssa. (2018) A Timeline of Facebook’s Privacy Issues – And Its Responses. Retrieved from: https://www.nbcnews.com/tech/social-media/timeline-facebook-s-privacy-issues-its-responses-n859651 Taylor, L. (2017). Facebook group roundup. The School Librarian, 65(4), 212-213. Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.contentproxy.phoenix.edu/docview/1975572234?accountid=35812 Wilson, R., Gosling, S., Gosling, S., & Graham, L. (2012). A Review of Facebook Research in the Social Sciences. Perspectives on Psychological Science, 7(3), 203-220. Retrieved from http://www.jstor.org/stable/41613559 Other Pages Main Page Discussion Forum Week 5 Paper Discussion Privacy Issues on Facebook Outline Advantages of Facebook Disadvantages of Facebook Do the disadvantages outweigh the advantages?